pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Wailord
/ |dexunova= |dexcokalos=028 |dexalola= / |dexgalar=357 |evofrom=Wailmer |gen=Generation III |species=Float Whale Pokémon |type=Water |metheight=14.5 m |imheight=47'07" |metweight=398.0 kg |imweight=877.4 lbs. |ability=Water Veil Oblivious |dw=Pressure |body=03 |egg1=Field |egg2=Water 2 |color=Blue |male=50 |evo= }} Wailord (Japanese: ホエルオー Hoeruoo) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Prior to the introduction of Eternatus and Dynamax in Generation VIII, it was the largest Pokémon. Biology Physiology Wailord is an immense, blue, whale-like Pokémon with small black eyes and a wide mouth filled with baleen-like teeth. It has a round, blimp-like body with two pairs of fins on either side and a small crescent-shaped tail fluke. Its underbelly is cream with vertical stripes running through it, while its back as a series of small white spots running down its length. Behavior Wailord is the largest Pokémon of all, and travels in pods across great expanses of the ocean. Despite its immense size it is surprisingly light, allowing it to float on water. It herds shoals of small prey into a ball and swallows them whole, with its favorite food being Wishiwashi. Evolution Wailord is the evolved form of Wailmer starting at level 40. Game info Game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= 1 |Heavy Slam|—|100|10|Steel|Physical|Tough|3|0}} 1 |[[Splash]]|—|—|40|Normal|Status|Cute|4|0}} 1 |[[Growl]]|—|100|40|Normal|Status|Cute|2|0}} 1 |'Water Gun'|40|100|25|Water|Special|Cute|4|0}} 1 |[[Rollout]]|30|90|20|Rock|Physical|Cute|3|0}} 4 |[[Growl]]|—|100|40|Normal|Status|Cute|2|0}} 7 |'Water Gun'|40|100|25|Water|Special|Cute|4|0}} 10 |[[Rollout]]|30|90|20|Rock|Physical|Cute|3|0}} 13 |'Whirlpool'|35|85|15|Water|Special|Beautiful|3|0}} 16 |[[Astonish]]|30|100|15|Ghost|Physical|Cute|2|3}} 19 |'Water Pulse'|60|100|20|Water|Special|Beautiful|3|0}} 22 |[[Mist]]|—|—|30|Ice|Status|Beautiful|1|0}} 25 |[[Rest]]|—|—|10|Psychic|Status|Cute|1|0}} 29 |'Brine'|65|100|10|Water|Special|Tough|3|0}} 33 |'Water Spout'|150|100|5|Water|Special|Beautiful|6|0}} 37 |[[Amnesia]]|—|—|20|Psychic|Status|Cute|1|0}} 44 |'Dive'|80|100|10|Water|Physical|Beautiful|2|0}} 51 |[[Bounce]]|85|85|5|Flying|Physical|Cute|1|0}} 58 |'Hydro Pump'|110|80|5|Water|Special|Beautiful|1|0}} 65 |Heavy Slam|—|100|10|Steel|Physical|Tough|3|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |80|100|10|Water|Physical|Beautiful|2|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |'Whirlpool'|15|70|15|Water|Special|Beauty|0}} |-| Generation III= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Sprites |rbysapspr=RS 321 front.png |rbysapsprs=Wailord Shiny GenIII.png |emeraldspr=E 321 front.gif |emeraldsprs= |frlgspr=RS 321 front.png |frlgsprs=Wailord Shiny GenIII.png |IIIback=Wailord Back GenIII.png |IIIbacks=Wailord Shiny Back GenIII.png |dpspr=DP 321 front.png |dpsprs=Wailord Shiny DPPHGSS.png |ptspr=DP 321 front.png |ptsprs=Wailord Shiny DPPHGSS.png |hgssspr=DP 321 front.png |hgsssprs=Wailord Shiny DPPHGSS.png |IVback=Wailord Back DPPHGSS.png |IVbacks=Wailord Shiny Back DPPHGSS.png |bwspr=Wailord BW.gif |bwsprs=Wailord Shiny BW.gif |Vback=Wailord Back BW.gif |Vbacks=Wailord Shiny Back BW.gif |xyspr = Wailord XY.gif |orasspr = Wailord XY.gif |b2w2spr = Wailord BW.gif |b2w2sprs = Wailord Shiny BW.gif |VIback = Wailord Back XY.gif |xysprs = Wailord Shiny XY.gif |orassprs = Wailord Shiny XY.gif |VIbacks = Wailord Shiny Back XY.gif}} Appearances Anime *Robin's Wailord *Marlon's Wailord Trivia *Wailord has the highest amount of HP out of all Water-type Pokémon. **It also has the fifth highest HP out of all Pokémon (only beaten by Eternamax Eternatus, Blissey, Chansey and Wobbuffet). *It is the second biggest non-dynamax of all Pokémon, behind Eternatus. **It is also slightly taller than the minimum height for Gigantamax Orbeetle and Corviknight *Despite its immense girth Wailord is notoriously light for its size, at only 398 kg. This would in fact make it less dense than air. *Wailord's inclusion in the Field Egg Group allows it to breed with much smaller Pokémon, notably Skitty. *Despite being the second biggest Pokémon being at 47'07", real life blue whales (the animal Wailord is based on) can grow to over 100 feet tall. Origin Wailord's name derives from "whale", the animal, and "lord", a reference to its size. Gallery 321Wailord AG anime.png 321Wailord AG anime 2.png 321Wailord Dream.png 321Wailord Pokemon Colosseum.png 321Wailord Pokémon PokéPark.jpg 321Wailord Pokémon HOME.png Wailord trophy SSBWU.png Wailord-GO.png WailordSprite.png ShinyWailordSprite.png| Category:Large Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Heavy Pokémon Category:Cetacean Pokémon